


That's how they saved the day

by rosabell14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, they watch the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabell14/pseuds/rosabell14
Summary: It's been a while since the concert and Sabina is still thinking about the mystery girl of beach city. one night while talking to  her best friends, a mysterious package appears. A package that contains a movie series about a teenage boy and his magical guardians. This is  her chance for getting to know the cute girl with a pearl on her forehead. How will humans that have never interacted with gems react to the gem war and the gems's adventures?Set after that will be all, but before the gems return to earth.





	1. Gem glow

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time. I wanted to add the other citizens from beach city but that fic has already been done before by LockandKey989 on fanfiction.net go read their story!
> 
> I'M NOT THE AMAZING REBECCA SUGAR AND DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE.(unfortunately)

"Oh shut up Jason!"

 "Hey,I'm just reminding you of the basics of human interaction,since you did not remember them before."

Sabina rolled her at her friend.It wasn't like she wanted it to go that way."I was excited okay?"

 "Excited?" Jason raised an eyebrow"That girl swept you off your feet so hard you didn't even ask her name?"

 "Oh give her a break Jay. Need I remind you of the first time you met Susan?" Lizzie scolded Jason.

Jason blushed."Hey, I was just a teenager and she was a pretty girl,okay?Besides. Sabina is a big girl and it's not like the first time she saw a hot chick."

Lizzie rolled her eyes,and looked at Sabina"Forget about him. Tell me Sabina,how did she look like? What did she say?" 

Sabina closed her eyes,playing with her pink bangs.  Her mind drifting to that night. The dounut shop,the car chase,the Police,the show and...

her

 "She had peach colored hair.kinda pink. She had a pixie haurcut. She had white skin. Like,really white it looked like paint,but it looked natural. she had this forehead decoration,like a pearl. She was with a kid and another girl with purple body paint. I saw her at the dounut shop. She was a little nervous. I saw her on the road after that. She was driving a van. I drove past her, and then,she began chasing me she even got the police after herself. She outran them."

 "Whoa,awesome!" Jason said. 

 "I saw her at the concert.She came and asked me about my hair dye." Her friends gave her wired looks"Yeah...I know.She was so cute.She was into poetry too."

 "Okay,a little awkward,rebellious,cute and into poetry." Lizzie said."At least you gave her your number." 

 "Yeah,I hope she calls."Sabina said.

Jason smirked."Looks like our Sabina is crushing on the mystery girl of beach city. I'm so proud. You've grown up."

 "I'm older than you Jay."Sabina said."Besides,we don't know if she lives in beach city.Maybe she is actually from aqua town like us."

 "Pearl on her forehead huh?Jay,didn't mike mention something familiar after reading that blog?" Lizzie said.

 "What blog?" Sabina asked.

 "It's this blog written by some wiredo. Keep beach city wired or something... It's all about aliens and conspiracy theories."  Jason answered."Silly if you ask me."

 "Aliens?As if something this exciting will ever happen in the boring Delmarva."Lizzie said. 

 BOOM

 Suddenly the three friends screamed. after that terrifying sound a box appeared in front of them. 

 "WHAT THE HELL !" Jason and Sabina screamed.

 "What is that?"Lizzie asked.

 "How should I know?" Jason answered,the shock still visible on his face.

 "Go check it."Lizzie said. 

 "I'm not touching that. What if it's a bomb or something?"Jason asked. 

 After a few seconds,Sabina gathered her courage and picked up the box. It didn't explode or melt or anything dangerous. With more relief,She opened the box.Her eyes widened. 

 "It's a CD."Sabina said." a CD and a letter."

 "What does the letter say?" Lizzie asked.

 Sabina cleared her throat and read out loud:

_dear readers_

_This box contains a very important CD._

_The videos in this CD contains history._

_History,that was hidden from the rest of humanity._

_This video tells the story of a war that happened thousands of years ago._

_The consequences of this war haunts the lives of the citizens of beach city._

_You may watch this CD and you may choose to help the heroes of this story._

_Some of this events have not happened yet._

_You shall warn the people of the future and help them reach a better future with your newfound knowledge._

_some of your questions might be answered on this paper after asking them._

_sincerely yours_

_R_

Everybody was silent. Nobody could determine if this was some joke or not. 

 "Sooo...Who wants popcorn?"Jason broke the silence. 

 a while later:

 "Are you guys comfortable?" Sabina asked. Jason and Lizzie nodded. Sabina played the video.

  **THE OPENING BEGINS.**

**Garnet begins singing:We**

**Pearl and Amethyst continue,their gems glowing:Are the crystal**

**Steven jumps to the screen his gem glowing to:GEMS!**

**The screen clears revealing the other gems looking at Steven.**

Sabina's eyes widened. It was her!

**The gems are o the warp pad as it teleports them:we'll always save the day.**

**Steven has stars in his eyes. Garnet ruffles his hair Steven sings:And if you think we can't we'll**

**The gems are running. Steven outruns them,as they join the song:we'll always find the way!**

**a van is passing the road. The wind causes Connie's hair to blow. The gems are on the beach.Greg joins them.:That's why the people of this world believe in**

**Garnet is relaxed:Garnet**

**Amethyst plays with her hair.:Amethyst**

**Pearl sits down on the hill:And Pearl**

**Steven eats a hot dog: And Steven!**

**The opening ends.**

Sabina paused the video.

 "What the hell?"Jason asked. "Were they singing?Who were this people?What the hell was that teleporting crystal or whatever that was?" 

 "It was her."Sabina said. 

 "Who?"Lizzie asked.

 "It was her! The girl I saw on the concert. She was one of them. Pearl. That's her name. She was with Steven and Amethyst."

 "Wait, the mystery girl? Man can you believe our luck. We were just wondering about that girl when she suddenly appeared." Jason said. 

 Sabina played the video again. 

**The episode:Gem glow**

  **The screen shows beach city. Then it shows that big donut. The screen shakes.**

**Steven:Noooooooooo**

Everybody was surprised.

 "What the hell?" Jason said. 

  **Steven is facing the empty cookie cat refrigerator. He turns around and grabs lars around the waist.**

**Steven: This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. Lars, Lars, please tell me I'm dreaming.**

**Lars shakes Steven off and walks away.**

**Lars:Get off me man, I’m stocking here!**

**Sadie:I’m sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them.**

**Steven:Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making cookie cats?! They’re only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don’t they have _laws_ for this?! **

"cookie cats? I love them. Especially the pink part." Sabina said. 

**Lars kneels in front of cabinet and sighs and stocks shelves.**

**Lars:Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore.I guess they couldn’t compete with _Lion lickers._**

**Steven groans and walk over to the Lion Licker's display case.**

**Steven:Not _Lion Lickers_! Nobody likes them! They don’t even look like lions! Kids these days — I’ll tell ya what!**

**Lars: **: Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you** _ **make**_   **some with your** _ **"magic belly button"**_ **?****

**Lars walks away laughing.**

**Steven: That’s not how it works, Lars! ...Right? Steven **lifts up his shirt and holds stomach. He sighs and his stomach jiggles.****

****"what is that? Is that a gemstone?"Lizzie asked. "Is it attached to the kid?"

  **Steven draws a cookie cat on the freezer.**

**Steven: Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world.**

**He kisses the freezer.**

**Sadie:**   **Ugh... Steven?**

**Steven doesn't reply as he hugs the freezer. Lars turns from the counter and looks at Steven.**

**Sadie:** **Do you want to take the freezer with you?**

**Steven nods.**

"This kid is weird."Jason said. "Even Sabina didn't react to the cookie cats not being sold anymore in this way." 

**Steven has the freezer tied to his back. He's running back to the temple, humming the cookie cat song. He opens the door.**

"Wow, beautiful."Lizzie said. 

  **Steven:Hey, guys! You won't believe this! WOAH!**

**Steven is attacked by a centipeetle. It roars. Steven screams.**

"What are these!?" They all screamed. 

  **A whip appears around the centeepitle. Amethyst uses it to yank the monster away from Steven.**

**Amethyst:Sup, Steven.**

**Pearl is shown fighting the centipeetles with her spear and ballet moves.**

Sabina's eyes widened. How does she do that?" She whispered. 

  **Pearl throws one of the monsters away. Garnet catches it. She fights some of them, destroying one.**

The three young adults were too shocked to speak. 

  **The gems fight them. Pearl tries to get one of the centipeetles from under the table.**

 **Steven:** **Awesome! What are these things?**

 **Pearl:** **Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple.**

 **Steven:** **Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool.**

**The Centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor. Steven and Pearl look down into the new hole.**

 "What are this things?" Sabina asked. 

 

**Amethyst poofs a centipeedle and picks her nose.**

**Amethyst:** **Um, you guys? These things don't have gems.**

**Garnet:** **That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby.**

**A Centipeetle sneaks up from beside Garnet as she quickly punches it causing it to poof.**

**Pearl:**   **We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt.**

 **Steven:** **Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?!**

 **Pearl: Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem,** _ **we'll**_   **take care of protecting humanity, okay?**

**Pearl snapps the monster's neck.**

"Savage." Jason said. Sabina paused the video again.  

 "Okay what is going on?" She asked. 

 "Let's gather the fact. Your little crush seems to be an alien. She and her friends fight monsters on a daily basis. The kid knows about this. However, he's not aware of everything. He has a gemstone like those chicks, but he has normal skin color. The Lars guy said that Steven has a magic bellybutton. Those gemstones are magical. Amethyst expected those things to have gems like the others, yet she also knew that even with a gem stone, those creatures are different. Garnet proves this by saying that a mother must be nearby. That means that those aliens can be unhuman like and non sentient unlike those four even with a gemstone. It seems like those creatures are like the animals to those girls. All of them have names that take after their gemstones. All expect Steven who has a normal name. If he had a gem name... That stone could be a quartz. Though I need to look at it from other angles...What?" Jason said after looking at the two girls. Sabina and Lizzie knew that their friend was very intelligent in spite of his behavior, yet seeing him being that serious was a rare event. 

 "All that after watching that scene once." Sabina smiled. She played the video. 

 

**Steven notices a monster in the fridge**

**Steven:** **Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! they got into everything! Not cool!**

**Garnet punches and poofs it. Steven notices that the fridge is full of Cookie Cats**

**Steven: No way. I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!**

**Pearl:** **Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite...**

 **Amethyst** **: We went out and** _ **stole**_   **a bunch.**

"What?" Lizzie asked. 

 **Pearl:** **I went back and** _ **paid**_   **for them.**

Lizzie sighed in relief and Sabina smiled. 

**Garnet: The whole thing was _my_  idea.**

****Her weapon vanishes.** **

**Amethyst:** **It was** _ **everyone**_ ' **s idea.**

 **Garnet:** **Not really.**

 **Pearl:** **All that matters is that Steven is happy.**

"Are they...His siblings, moms?"Lizzie asked. 

  **Steven begins singing the cookie cat song. The gems all laugh and applaud.**

As did the three humans. 

"I like this kid . He's so cute."Lizzie said.

 **Steven:** **I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend.**

**Steven then bites into one**

**Steven: Oh, so good! I like to eat the ears first.**

**His gem glows**

**Amethyst:** **Uh, Steven...**

Jason's eyes widened. Those gems glew!

 

 **Steven:** **Wha-? My gem!**

 **Amethyst:** **Quick, try and summon your weapon!**

 "So they summon their weapons from their gems."

**Steven: I don't know how! Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back?!**

**Pearl:** **Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it.**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either.**

 They all laughed. 

 **Garnet:** **Please, don't.**

**The glow fades and the gems sigh.**

**Steven:** **Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?**

 **P** **earl:** **Oh, I'll go first!**

**Scene changes. Steven and Pearl are on Hill with a blossoming tree with falling petals.**

**Pearl:** **Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petals' dance** _ **seems**_   **improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your** _ **own**_   **dance!**

**Pearl summons her spear from the gem on her forehead.**

**Pearl: Like so.**

 

"Wow. She's so cool. " Lizzie said. 

**Now Steven is with Amethyst outside the big donut. He picks up petals and throws them into the air.**

**Steven: Wah!**

**Amethyst:** **Did Pearl tell you the "** _**petal thing"** _ **?**

 **Steven:** **Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think.**

The three humans burst out laughing. 

 "Oh jeez, this kid is so precious."Jason said. 

 

 **Amethyst:** **Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I** _ **need**_   **to summon my weapon, it just happens.**

**Amethyst summons her whip and uses it to slice a dumpster in half.**

**Amethyst: See? Didn't try at all.**

**Lars comes out with trash and drops it in shock.**

**Lars: Huh!? Again!?**

"Again? I love this Amethyst girl." Jason said.  

 

**Now Steven was with Garnet near the lighthouse.**

**Steven:** **So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?**

**Garnet: Yes.**

 Sabina chuckled. She liked how Garnet could use the least amount of words, yet get the massage to people. 

**Garnet: Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in...**

**Garnet summons her gauntlets**

**Garnet: At least that's my way of doin' it.**

**A mini Steven is shown floating in space. He pops.**

The three friends chuckled, because that's how their brains felt at the moment. They all noticed  how Garnet had two gems.

**Steven was back with garnet Amethyst and Pearl at the beach house.**

**Steven:** **I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?**

 **Amethyst:** **Okay, your majesty.**

 **Steven:** **And Pearl, your foot was like this.**

**Steven says as she moves Pearls foot slightly.**

"I don't think it works that way Steven." Sabina said. 

**Pearl: I don't think it works this way, Steven.**

Sabina blushed. 

 **Steven:** **And Garnet, uh...**

**Steven moves Garnets face abit.**

**Steven: yeah** **Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time. Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem.**

 **Pearl:** **Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are.**

 **Amethyst:** **And you're fun to have around, even if your gem** _ **is**_   **useless.**

 They all facepalmed. That was not how you encourage a child.

  **Pearl growls at Amethyst.**

**Amethyst: I... mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!**

**Steven: Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!**

**He takes a bite**

**Steven: Mmm, so good.**

**Steven's gem glows then summons a pink shield, all the gems gasp.**

**Pearl:** **Steven, it's a shield!**

 **Steven:** **Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!**

**He accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room, breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head.**

**Steven: Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!**

**Pearl picks up a wrapper.**

**Pearl:** **What's** _ **in**_   **these things?**

 

**The Temple rumples,**

**Steven:** **What was that?**

**The gems and Steven run outside and see something crawling up the temple.**

The audience gasped.

 **Garnet:** **It's the Mother!**

 **Pearl:** **Stay** _ **in**_   **the house, Steven!**

 **Steven:** **No way, I'm coming too!**

 **Steven rushes back inside the house and grabs several Cookie Cats and the freezer.** **The Gems chase the Mother which leads them to the back of the Temple and she attacks, the Gems take cover behind a broken hand statue as acid is pouring over the side.**

 **Amethyst:** **We could really use Steven's** _ **shield**_   **right about now!**

**Steven chucks a pebble at the Centipeetle mother, causing it to look at him.**

**Steven:** **Hey! Leave them alone!**

 **Gems:** **Steven, no!**

 **Steven:** **Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!**

**Steven eats a Cookie Cat and nothing happens**

**Uh-oh. Aaaah!**

"Oh kid . your powers don't work with ice-cream."Sabina said, worried about the kid. 

**Pearl: We need to save Steven!**

**The pincher of the Centipeedle chomps at the statue. Barely missing the gems.**

**Amethyst:** **Can we save ourselves first?!**

**Steven: Goodbye, my friends.**

**Steven eats several Cookie Cats and nothing happens.**

**Steven: Why isn't it working?**

 

 **Garnet:** **Steven!**

**Garnet screams as she holds back the pinchers. Then Steven notices the cookie cat freezer get destroyed.**

**Steven:** **No... Oh, no no no!... Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!**

**Steven picks up freezer.**

 

**Steven: Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!**

**Steven then chucks freezer at Mother which shocks her, causing her to screech in pain.**

"That was smart . so now we know that electricity affecaffects the gems. 

**Steven: Now available... nowhere.**

**Amethyst:** **Yes!**

 **Garnet:** **Gems, weapons!**

**The Gems summon their weapons, they burst from cover and attack all at once, destroying the hand they hid behind.**

 

**The gems attack the mother and there is a big poof. A gem falls and Garnet bubbles it ,then it vanishes.**

**Steven:** **Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together. Shh, hush now.**

 **Amethyst:** **Are you crying?**

 **Steven:**   **Only a little!**

 **Amethyst:**   **Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream.**

 **Pearl:**   **Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem.**

 **Garnet:**   **Yes, in your own Steven-y way.**

 **Steven:** **I'm okay guys. I just- Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats.**

**The gems laugh as the camera zooms out in a star shaped hole. Then Steven pukes. The episode ends.**

Sabina paused the video. 

"Okay. Ewe. " Lizzie said.

 "They can bubble things away..."Sabina said. 

 "The gem remained."Jason said. 

 The paper began to glow.  Sabina picked it up.  

_The gems are sentient gemstones. They are made of light. They are basically holograms with mass. Their form is the choice and the will of the gem to have a firm . they are those gems._

"So she was serious. Her Body Is a manifestation of light. " Sabina whispered.

 "Dude. We just realized that aliens exist." Jason. 

 "Remember what I said about Delmarva being boring? I take it all back."Lizzie said. 

 "I want to learn more. Do we watch the next episode?" Sabina asked. The other two nodded. She played the next episode.


	2. Laser light cannon

The next episode began.

**We skip the opening.**

**Episode:Laser light cannon**

**The scene shows beach citywalk fries . Steven and Amethyst run toward the counter of beach citywalk fries.**

**Steven:Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!**

**Mr.fryman:Steven! we're closed.**

**Steven:Aww, what?**

**Amethyst hits the counter.**

**Amethyst: Give him the bits! The bits, the bits...**

  **Steven joins in.**

**Both: The BITS the BITS the BITS.**

**Mr.fryman: Okay, okay. Take it easy on the counter will ya.**

**He walks of to cook the bits.**

**Steven and Amethyst high five each other.**

**Both: Yes!**

**Mr frynan   hands Steven a bag of fry bits.**

**Mr.fryman: I can give you actual fries if you want.**

**Just the bits, please.  He takes bag.**

**Steven:Thanks.**

**Steven iswalking away while Amethyst picks a handful of bits**

**Steven: Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the _second sun_ gets bigger and bigger in the sky. **

**Amethyst bursts out laughing.**

**Amethyst:Yeah, that big hot second su**

**Amethyst gasps and  notices the Red eye.**

**Amethyst: Oh no, what is _that_  doing here?**

"What is that?"Jason asked.

**Amethyst runs while carrying Steven. His bits fall.**

**Steven: What is it? Ahh, my bits!**

  **At the temple.**

**Garnet: This is bad.**

**Pearl: Look at the _size_  of it, I had no idea these things were so  _big_!**

**Amethyst: Garnet! Pearl!**

  **Pearl: We saw. _Some_ of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?**

**Amethyst: Eating fry bits.**

**Pearl sighs.**

**Steven: Oh, can I see Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!**

**Pearl: _NOT_ awesome! It's a Red Eye!**

**Steven: A Red Eye?! It’s going to infect us all!**

**Pearl:**

The next episode began.

**We skip the opening.**

**Episode:Laser light cannon**

**The scene shows beach citywalk fries . Steven and Amethyst run toward the counter of beach citywalk fries.**

**Steven:Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!**

**Mr.fryman:Steven! we're closed.**

**Steven:Aww, what?**

**Amethyst hits the counter.**

**Amethyst: Give him the bits! The bits, the bits...**

  **Steven joins in.**

**Both: The BITS the BITS the BITS.**

**Mr.fryman: Okay, okay. Take it easy on the counter will ya.**

**He walks of to cook the bits.**

**Steven and Amethyst high five each other.**

**Both: Yes!**

**Mr frynan   hands Steven a bag of fry bits.**

**Mr.fryman: I can give you actual fries if you want.**

**Just the bits, please.  He takes bag.**

**Steven:Thanks.**

**Stecen iswalking away while Amethyst picks a handful of bits**

**Steven: Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the _second sun_ gets bigger and bigger in the sky. **

**Amethyst bursts out laughing.**

**Amethyst:Yeah, that big hot second su**

**Amethyst gasps and  notices the Red eye.**

**Amethyst: Oh no, what is _that_  doing here?**

"What is that?"Jason asked.

**Amethyst runs while carrying Steven. His bits fall.**

**Steven: What is it? Ahh, my bits!**

  **At the temple.**

**Garnet: This is bad.**

**Pearl: Look at the _size_  of it, I had no idea these things were so  _big_!**

**Amethyst: Garnet! Pearl!**

  **Pearl: We saw. _Some_ of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?**

**Amethyst: Eating fry bits.**

**Pearl sighs.**

**Steven: Oh, can I see Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!**

**Pearl: _NOT_ awesome! It's a Red Eye!**

**Steven: A Red Eye?! It’s going to infect us all!**

**Pearl: That’s _pink_ eye, Steven. **

**Amethyst laughs.**

So did Sabina.

  **Pearl: It’s going to crash into Beach city and _crush_  us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We  _have_  to stop it.**

**Steven: What are we going to do?**

**Garnet: The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belonged to Rose quartz.**

**Steven: My mom?**

"His mom? Light beings can have children?" Lizzie wondered. 

_It is explained later._

Was written on the paper. 

**Amethyst: If Rose were here, this would be _so_ easy.**

**Pearl: I know, but she’s not, and the cannon is missing. We’ll have to find another solution.**

**Steven: If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!**

**silence**

**Steven: huh? Eah?!**

**Pearl: Greg is... _nice_ , Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like  _him_  with such a powerful weapon.**

Sabina and Lizzie notice that Pearl was trying to sugarcoat her opinion. 

**Amethyst: Your dad is kind of a mess.**

**Pearl: AMETHYST!**

**Amethyst: I’m just sayin’, even if she _did_ leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now. **

**Garnet: True.**

**Steven: No way, I’m sure he’s just keeping it somewhere safe. I’ll go ask him.**

**Garnet: We can handle this, Steven.**

**to Amethyst**

**Garnet: Ready?**

**Garnet picks up Amethyst and throws her toward the red eye. Amethyst shouts and hits the eye to no avail. She falls to the ocean.**

Jason and Sabina winced. 

 "Ouch." Sabina said. 

 "They are so strong."Lizzie said. 

  **Steven:Ugh, I'm gonna go.**

**Pearl: Okay, good luck.**

**Scene shows a car wash.**

**Steven bangs on van doors**

**Steven: Dad, it’s me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD!**

**Steven climbs on van.**

**Steven: Dad!**

**He trips and sets off car alarm.**

**Greg bursts out with a waffle iron**

**Greg: Who’s there? I have a waffle iron!**

  "Oh, look, Beware the power of waffle iron."  Sabina said. Lizzie chuckled. 

  **Steven: Dad, it’s me!**

**Greg looks up.**

**Greg: Steven? I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?**

**Steven: What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago.**

**Greg blushes.**

**Greg: Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what’s up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?**

 Jason smirked. 

**Steven: No! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!**  

**Greg: Eyeball?**

**Steven: That?**

**Amethyst is flying toward the eyeball.**

They All Laughed. 

  ** **Greg: Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what’s left of my hair.****

****

****Steven: But they need Mom’s cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!** **

****Greg: Well, I don’t know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be.** **

****Scene: U-Store** **

****Steven: A magical storage unit!** **

******Greg: Ha, not exactly. But some would say there’s magic inside.** ** **

******He winks as Steven who looks at him cluelessly.** ** **

****** **

******Greg:It’s just a shed I use to keep things that don’t fit in the van. If it’s anywhere, it’ll be in here.******  

******He opens the door.** ** **

  **It's a shed filled with boxes and clutter.**

**Steven: If I’m going in there, I’m gonna need some gear.**

**He ties a flashlight to his head with sock and electric cord wrapped around waist.**

**Steven:Here I go.**

"This kid is adorable."Sabina and Lizzie said. 

  **Greg: Good luck.**

**Steven: Woah, cool! It’s like a dad museum.There it is! Do you golf?**

**Greg: Eh, I’d like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually.**

**Steven notices cannon shaped object.**

**Steven:Hmm, yes! ... A drum.**

**Steven: No, no...Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this— “Buy T-shirt Cannons”? Hey, there’s a bunch of copies of your old CD!**

**Greg: Huh. Oh, man, I couldn’t _give_ those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country.**

"He's a musician."Sabina said, excited. Lizzie seemed happy too.

  **Steven:I know dad.**

**Greg: When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—**

**Steven:An alligator!**

**Greg: No it was your mother.**

**Steven:Hahaha,I know.**

**Greg: And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world.**

"what?" Sabina paused the video. "Any ideas?" 

 "Steven's mom is a Rose quartz. She was a gem and her body was not organic. She had to give something to Steven, like Greg. But she didn't have anything but her gem. So she gave it up."Lizzie Said. 

 "So does that mean that Steven is kind of his mom? Man, this doesn't make sense when I say it out loud."Jason said. 

"That must be really hard for him. For the other Gems as well . Rose seemed to be dear for them. And now, she's gone, while not gone at the same time. "Sabina said.

**Steven: I don’t know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old _dope_ like me.**

**Steven breaks photo frame of Greg and Rose.**

Sabina smiled after seeing Greg with that hot dog in his mouth, then she saw Rose. Her smile disappeared. Rose was beautiful. And from one perspective she even looked like Sabina, now that she had dyed her hair. 

**Steven:Uh, Dad, I broke a photo.**

**Greg:It’s okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs.**

**The cannon begins to glow. Steven notices.**

**Steven: Huh? The light cannon!**

**Greg looks at the red eye.**

**Greg: Oh boy, that thing’s giving me the willies.**

**Steven: Dad, I found it!**

**Greg: Really?**

**Steven is  tying cord around cannon.**

**Steven: Get the van!**

**Greg pulls it out.**

**Steven: This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!**

**Greg: How? It’s too big for the van.**

**A wagon rolls by**

**Greg: Easy does it.**

**They put cannon on wagon. It breaks. Greg and Steven are in the van. The wagon is carrying the cannon.**

**"** It's too heavy." Sabina said. "Seriously, why did this Rose lady gave the Canon to Greg anyway? How did he froget about it. How do you not notice a  _cannon_?"

  **Steven:Is it going to be okay?**

**Greg: If every pork chop were perfect—**

**Steven: We wouldn't have hotdogs!**

**Greg: That thing’s getting huge, it's freaking me out.**

**Steven:Can't the van go any faster?**

**Greg: This _is_ faster. **

**Steven: Don’t worry. Come on, let’s put on your CD.**

**Greg: What? Really? Come on, you’ve heard it.**

**Syeven chuckles  Steven: _You_  come on. **

**He inserts the disc and begins singing along let me drive my van into your heart.**

"That's nice."Lizzie said, enjoying the music.

  **They Reach The beach Amethyst is Washed Up To the shrore.**

**Amethyst: Throw me again, I _think_ I’m cracking it. **

**She notices Steven.**

**Amethyst: is that... ?**

**Pearl: He really had it.**

**Amethyst: WE ARE SAVED!!!**

**The gems:Woah.**

**The red eye's gravity causes destruction.**

The three humans were worried. 

  **Mr.fryman watches the distribution of his restaurant.**

**Mr.fryman:Woah, Woah, Woah, easy.**

**Garnet: We have to use it now.**

**Pearl: I don't know how to use it. It was rose's.**

**Steven: Dad, how do we use it?**

**Greg shrugs.**

 "Is that it? Dude, the city's being destroyed." Jason said. 

  **Pearl: Steven, this is serious. The gem. _You_  have Rose’s gem.**

**Amethyst: That’s it!**

**She lifts Steven and rubs him against the cannon.**

**Amethyst: Aw, come on!**

**Garnet: Stop that!**

**Pearl: It's no use.**

**Amethyst: Fine, forget it. Throw _me_ again.**

**Pearl: That's not going to work.**

**The gravity pulls the van and the cannon. Greg unhooks the cannon.**

**Greg:I got this.**

**He gers pulled.**

**Greg: Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don’t!**

**Steven: Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone’s counting on you, you can’t just be useless! I know you can help.**

**Greg: It’s okay, Steven. We’ll figure out something else, something even better.**

**Steven: R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs.**

**cannon begins to activate.**

"That's what activates the cannon? I think rose was just trolling them at some point." Jason said. 

  **Pearl: It's working!**

  **The cannon unlocks and falls. There is a collective gasp. Steven attempts to lift it and the Gems soon help.**

**Pearl: Steven.**

**Amethyst: This is it!**

**Garnet: BRACE YOURSELVES!**

**The cannon shoots a rose shaped blast that destroys the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.**

"Wow!" Sabina said, awestruck. 

 "They just saved the city." Jason said. 

 "Most of it."Lizzie pointed out.

  **Amethyst: Steven, you just saved _most_  of Beach City! **

**Steven looks at Mr.fryman.**

**Steven: Sorry about that!**

**Mr.fryman: What?**

**Pearl: How did you get it to work?**

**Steven: just said that thing that Dad always says.**

**Pearl: That thing about pork rinds?**

**Garnet: Hot dogs.**

**Greg tears up**

**Greg: Rose...**

"Aww." Lizzie said. Feeling sympathetic. 

**The tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards the beach but is still surrounded by water. There is collective laughter.**

**Greg: My van!**

**Steven: It’s okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect—**

**Greg: I LIVE in there.**

**He rushes toward the the van.**

**Steven: Wait up!**

**Greg: Oh, geez, wait, wait wait!**

Sabina smiled at the TV, hoping that they had managed to get the Van.

 "Can you believe that a whole city was so near destruction?" Lizzie said. 

 "They were so lucky."

 "I can't believe that a girl I saw in a concert was a ballerina fighter who saves humanity on her daily basis." Sabina whispered, turning toward the TV. 

 The next episode begins. 


End file.
